Scorpion
Macdonald "Mac" Gargan aka Scorpion was a professional criminal with an extensive reputation who led his own gang of criminals in New York City. Mac has been accused of murder, assault, and racketeering by the CIA, NSA, and FBI. After Mac encountered Spider-Man while trying to acquire new futuristic weaponry, he vowed to have revenge against the wall-crawling vigilante for ruining his plans and sending him to jail. While he was in prison, Gargan started to seek out allies to help him kill Spider-Man. Eventually, Mac was chosen as a prime candidate to pilot a large metal exo-suit made by Oscorp because of his vendetta against Spider-Man. Gargan was broken out of prison, donned the exo-suit, and used the suit to spread fear and help him advance his super-criminal status and career as Scorpion. Doctor Farley Stillwell, creator of the suit, intended to model it after a Scorpion in order to provide the wearer modeled it after a Scorpion Doctor Farley Stillwell made some modifications to the suit to make it appear more The experiment, created by Dr. Farley Stillwell, a researcher in animal mutation, which endowed the subject with the characteristic of another animal. Unfortunately the process resulted in the loss of Gargan's sanity, and the creation of the super-powered criminal menace known as the Scorpion. Powers and Abilities Scorpion Suit: As the Scorpion, MacDonald Gargan possesses all the powers of a scorpion. * Superhuman Strength: Mac Gargan possesses extreme superhuman strength in both his Scorpion and Venom complexes. So with that said, MacDonald, with his strength as the Scorpion, is able to lift approximately 15 tons, and as such, he can easily overpower humans, and can lift extremely heavy objects, uproot trees and use them as weapons. On several occasions, he has proven capable of even overpowering Spiderman himself. * Superhuman Speed: Gargan can run and or exercise as well as operate at superhuman speeds hence his overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he isn't nearly as fast as speedsters. With his speed, he can outrun vehicles. * Superhuman Stamina: Gargan's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Originally, he could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: As Scorpion, Gargan had superhuman durability. The scorpion suit was capable of shiedling Gargan from bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. Gargan was also able to survive heavy impacts and blunt force trauma without sustaining injury. * Superhuman Agility: With or without the symbiote, Gargan's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gargan's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Wall Crawling: Though he typically punches holes in walls to use as hand-and-footholds, Gargan is capable of adhering to solid surfaces much like Spider-Man. * Scorpion Sense: Gargan's Scorpion Suit, is designed to tap into his new Scorpion Sense, which allows him to sense any danger similar to Spider-Man. Equipment * Electro-Mechanical Tail: The Scorpion's battle suit is equipped with a superhumanly powerful tail that he could whip at speeds up to over 90 miles per hour. The tail varied in length with each design - from an original 4' version, up to 20' in other implementations. * Pincers: The Scorpion's gloves on his costume granted him miniature pincers on each hand that enabled him to literally rip through Spider-Man's webbing. * Scorpion Armored Suit: As the Scorpion, Mac Gargan wore a full-body battle suit. Category:Villains Category:Armor Users Category:Cross-Species Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Sinister Six Members Category:The Masters of Evil